The Volterra Affair
by rawr.eyeliner.skittles
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Lemons in later chapters. Bella, already a Vampire, has previously had dealings with Aro, and when she returns to Volterra finds new-comer Edward that she instantly wants more of. Selfish Aro, wants her for himself, anyway he can..


I strutted down the halls of the castle of Volterra, smiling to myself as people stopped when I walked by.

My head was tipped, my huge hooded cloak allowing them no way of knowing who I was. However, you wonder why they bow and such, yes? Because my cloak was made of pure gold thread, black lace patterns flowing up the back of it, from the edge that frayed and followed me on the floor like a veil.

I simply released an air of power, as my friend Heidi had once put it.

I slid my tongue along my teeth in annoyance as I felt the urge to feed, telling my mind to shut up, which as it should, it did.

My heels made no sound as I approached the door of the main chamber, fluttering my finger and once again smiling as the doors opened at my command.

Aro awaited me, Caius and Marcus behind him, and the guards entire population, male as it seemed, around them.

"My dear, it seemed you have a home coming from all of your gracious fans," He smiled, his papery skin stretching of his cheek bones as he through his arms out in welcome, indicating to the group around us.

"Darling Aro, you know I couldnt stay away for long, and thankyou, how are you?" I asked melodically, my voice unintentionally seductive as I kissed his cheek, keeping are skin touching as he read through my new memories.

"Fine, as it seems you are completely aware of our newest arrival, hm?" He pulled away, taking my hand and tilting my silky chin with the index finger of his other hand, to look into my eyes, still silver as it were.

I nodded. "I simply cannot wait to welcome them, it seems the halls are all to familiar to me, the time that has pulled us apart has not weakened my memory," I smirked as he felt my double meaning, a wave of lust reaching his timed eyes.

A second passed before I hissed and crouched, the hood of my cloak coming back only slightly to reveal more of my creamy skin to the others.

I faced the great entry way as the huge doors opened.

A line formed in-front of me, the guard knowing full well I could protect myself, but knew that the lust of seeing me for the first time would most likely overwhelm the new-comer.

I gracefully rose to my feet, tugging gently to allow my hood back over me to shield my face, turning away from the doors.

"Greetings Aro," A husky voice spoke, and I smirked, I was probably the only one who knew what he had been doing to that poor maid only a few rooms down...

"Greetings Edward, I trust you enjoyed your meal?"

I sensed his nod as the waves in the air nudged slightly at the movement.

My gifts are greatly appreciated at times like these.

"Well, friend, would you care to meet the one woman no man has ever been able to deny, the only one of us with silver eyes, the sweetest blood, and a beating heart, and my dear boy Edward, the only woman the world shall fall to?"

I smirked as 'Edward' stiffened, and slowly tilted my head allowing the silk hood to fall back, my caramel brown curls falling to frame my face and trail down my back. As I did so, the line behind me moved and I was stood directly in-front of Edward.

Slowly, I turned, and gracefully, as his eyes lit, bowed my head as a sign of respect.

His hair was disheveled greatly, the sex hair look seemed to suite him though and his unique copper hair strikes me as odd. His face was masculine, edged, a strong jaw with a slight stubble that made him look dangerous and sexy. He wore a simple pair of dark jeans and black shoes and.. nothing else but a suite jacket and a tie, I don't think he even realised he was missing a shirt.

"Hello Edward," I spoke like a bell, no doubt the most glorious sound he has ever heard, not breaking eye contact with him at all.

He was frozen for some time before his eyes focused and he simply appeared infront of me, gripped my locks behind my head and crushed his lips to mine. I smirked once more against his lips, feeling his stiff erection against my hips. Had I not been wearing heels, it would of been my stomach.

His other hand ran under my cloak and gripped my waist, pulling me into his erection more forcefully. He moaned.

I raised my hands to his chest, licking slowly along his lips with my delicate tongue.

I sensed he was actually about to cum, and quickly moved back. He was against the opposite wall, panting hard, eyes trained on me, wide and curious but still full of lust.

I winked at him and bit my lip slowly, holding in a giggle as he groaned and ran from the room, towards the other side of the castle most likely to take care of his growing problem.

"I'm terribly sorry Aro, I apologize for my behaviour, but I was unable to control myself," I smiled at him as he nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

I bowed my head, and strutted from the room, aware of the many pairs of eyes following my every move.

It seems I have another toy to play with, but, I cant help but feel as though this Edward is different.

A great power fell over him, and I wanted nothing more than for him to put that power over me.

* * *

_**Gallery **  
Some pictures for those lovely Twilight fans that would just adore to have a piece of Twilight ass. On my profile.._

_**Review  
**I tried to write as much as I could, adding bits here and there, hope its enough.. Lemons later chapters, randoms story, advertising available - info on profile. Thanks guys. Sorry for mistakes._

_**Playlist **  
There wasn't one for this story, but your own music has got be good because you wouldn't be reading this if you didn't have good taste._

_**Disclaimer **  
I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just use her characters to wiggle around as I imagine._

_**Summary **  
Bella, already a Vampire, is known for her powers, her seductiveness, and much more. Her and Aro have a past, never revealed to anyone until she returns to Volterra to find a new-comer awaiting her. When Aro sees a relationship forming in later chapters, he claims Isabella forcefully, marking her and forbidding her from Edward. However, rules were made to be broken, no?_


End file.
